Blue without the pureness
by sporadical.euphoria
Summary: Hey, say, how are you gu.. Cagalli had stopped in her tracks. There was a huge group of people grouped around something. Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the center. There they saw, Athrun and in his arms,....
1. No one is born with a grudge

AF: AxC KxL Murrue x Andrew/Neo. (No murrue is not a two timer, i'm just unsure who murrue should go with). Note that I often switch between first person and third person, sorry if it's a little confusing. Now, on with the story!

EDIT'D BY SUICIDALKITSUNE! KYAHAHA! (Go read my fanfics!) (sporadical.euphoria eats poo. :D)

**No one is born with a grudge**

It was a blue sky. I remember that day. It was the purest sky I had ever seen. There were no clouds in sight. In my mind, clouds were the just white dots, hindering the beauty of the sky. The sun was shining, ever so brightly upon our earth. The same earth I had fought so desperately to protect. To protect meant to never betray. I remember the salty air and the soft winds. I was near the ocean and beach, taking shelter from the intense summer sun under an old oak tree. It was old, but it still provided shade. I sat there listening to the seagulls cry out to each other, and to the crashing waves meeting the still sand. I remember it all. I watched a small patch of lively grass dance along with the wind as the oak tree clapped in admiration for the grass' nimbleness.

"Ahhh! There you are, Cagalli!" Kira waved, as he ran towards her. His sandals, making a clacking sound with every step he took; as he approached her. His Hawaiian shirt moved freely with the wind.

"Cagalli, care to join Lacus and I for some ice cream?" He teased, gesturing as if he were eating an ice cream.

Cagalli's face immediately lit up, from the relaxed, calm face to a hyper childish face. "HMM! Yeah!"

"Race ya there!"

"Eat my dust!"

Within minutes, they saw Lacus, who was standing in the ocean. She sighed happily, feeling the cool water hit her legs. Lacus let down her hair, allowing it to dance with the wind.

"LACUS!"

That had taken Lacus by surprise. "Cagalli!" Lacus immediately began running towards her, noticing Kira was a short distance behind her.

"I WIN!" Cagalli was hyped to the max, as she tackled Lacus to the ground.

"Haha!" Lacus laughed. It was the softest and purest laugh. It was sounded so mature, like the laugh of a mother. "Kira lost, I presume?"

"Yup!" Cagalli had gotten off Lacus and helped her up.

"Just by a little." Kira had caught up to the two girls. "Lets head for some ice cream, shall we ladies? It'll be my treat."

They were walking from the beach to an ice cream parlour, chatting happily along the way. "So, Cagalli, how come Athrun isn't with you?"

"He said he had something really important to do today and that it couldn't postpone it. But I'm still having fun!" came the reply. It sounded happy, but a little forced.

"But, today is your anniversary!" exclaimed Lacus, showing a worried face.

"Hehe, its ok. I understand Athrun has a lot to do, you know, with him being the next chairman of Zaft and all." Cagalli waved her hands, showing that it wasn't a big deal. But, she knew, she had been a little disappointed, to say the least.

"Hey, say, how are you gu-" Cagalli had stopped in her tracks. There was a huge group of people grouped around something. Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the center. There they saw, Athrun; and in his arms, Meer Campbell, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Murmurs and doubt spread like wildfire through the crowd. "Hey, isn't that Athrun Zala? The person who's supposed to be our new chairman?"

S.E: Anyways, sorry for the short chapter because I really didn't want to go on. Also, props to SK for her awesome reading skills. Btw, I don't eat poo, Sk drinks pee. But of course, she doesn't know that.


	2. Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit

SE: Yes, yes…for those that think clouds are pretty, you're right. xD its just I couldn't think of anything not-so-lame-and-cliché to put in. So I just came up with that sentence. So don't mob me when I go out into public. o/ 

Note: yes I have the entire story outlined. No, this is NOT a Cagalli x OC fic.Yes, this is a Cagalli x Athrun fic.

EDITED BY THE UBER-LEET SUICIDALKITSUNE!

Chapter 2 – Unnoticeable

Cagalli's face suddenly turned white and pale. Kira saw her knuckles turn white as she clenched her fists.

(Cagalli's POV -- I know some of you hate this type of stuff, I do too xD, but nevertheless, it makes your reading easier.)

"Athrun…" was the only word I could find.

I couldn't fight back against the big, big tears. It hurt so much, this indescribable pain Every part of me wanted to run away. So I did. I ran, as fast as my legs could go. I didn't care where, just far away. I heard Lacus call after me, but I just kept running. I shook my head, telling myself it wasn't true. I told myself it didn't really happen, then, maybe, just maybe, I had hoped, that it wouldn't be true.

(Third Person POV)

"Cagalli! Come back!" Kira ran after her, leaving a worried Lacus to figure out what had happened. "Cagalli! This might just be a misunderstanding!" Cagalli quickly turned around a corner before Kira could see where she went and ran into an almost unnoticeable coffee shop. She quickly sat down absentmindedly, overwhelmed by the events.

It was after a few minutes had passed that a light blue haired waiter came by, "Hello, miss. May I take your order?" He wasn't strong looking, but he looked sturdy and reliable, the type that would always be there for you. He offered her a genuine smile, something she hadn't seen in a while nor expected. His eyes were a deep orange. The orange and blue seemed to complement each other.

SE: Yeah there's this one line in this chapter, that some (I doubt many) will have noticed was from a song. "I couldn't fight back against the big, big tears" from Himitsu Kiichi (it's the ending song to Eureka seven).


	3. You're not alone

SE: Thanks everyone who has been reviewing! Thanks for the support. xD Btw, waiter's name Kanazaki Aoi

He waited for a reply. He stood there, patiently waiting while examining her features. It was a comfortable silence between them. Aoi decided to try again. "Miss? What would you like to order?". She suddenly snapped back to reality, "Oh..." Aoi, seeing her distress, sat down across from her. "I'll bring you a cup of coffee. It'll be on the house." As soon as Cagalli heard the waiter walk away, she buried her head in her arms and started crying. She had lost track of time, until the waiter come back. He gently sat the cup of steaming coffee beside her. He again took a seat across from her. Gazing out the coffee shop window, he started, "It might not be my place to ask...but, what are you distressed about?". Again, there was no reply. After waiting a while, he sighed and started to get up to serve other customers, when she lift her head and muttered a small, "Him.". Aoi stared at her curiously, "Him?" Cagalli took a deep breath, and stared intently at Aoi. Her eyes were still swollen and red from the crying. Aoi sat back down, "What did 'he' do?". This time, it was Cagalli's turn to gaze out the coffee shop window. "He was the first person I liked. Today was supposed to be our anniversary. I guess...I got to carried away. " She took a sip of her coffee, and turned her attention to Aoi. "I saw...him...with another girl." After several silent moments passed, Aoi began to speak, "You know, they say happiness is a fleeting dream. Maybe, your first love prepares you for your true love." He gave her a small smile, "I'm Kanazaki Aoi. Part time waiter at your service"  
Cagalli was shocked at his friendliness to trust others,"Uh..Cagalli...Yula..Attha.."

"Well, Ms. Attha, it's time I get back to work before the manager starts yelling at me." As Kanazaki got up, Cagalli was searching for something to say, "Oh. Can you take my coffee away?" She got a nod as a response as he quickly reached for her coffee cup and began walking away, "Kanazaki!", Cagalli got up to stop Kanazaki from walking away. Only a short, "Ah!" could be heard from Kanazaki as his legs tangled into Cagalli's, a few seconds later, a coffee cup was heard shattering against the cold floor. "Oww.." He quickly got up and began picking up the broken pieces of the coffee cup. "Sorry! Here, I'll help" Cagalli offered, as she knelt down beside him to help pick up the tiny pieces. "No, it's fine." insisted Kanazaki. Cagalli just stared at Kanazaki as he continued. After minutes had passed, he got up and gave her a small smile and a wave. "It's nothing to worry about." As Kanazaki checked his watch, he quickly put the broken pieces into the garbage can. "Oh, hey. My shift is almost over. Why don't I take you to an amusement park?" "Why are you doing this?", as Cagalli showed an irritated face. "Because I know how it feels."

Kanazaki called for a taxi, and the two kept a quiet conversation in the back of the taxi. Both of them were looking out the windows. "What you said before...you said you knew how I felt." Kanazaki turned to Cagalli. "I had a girlfriend once, she was just all I could hope for. But you know, I was so deluded in my happiness, I didn't realize. One day, I heard from one of my classmates, that he saw my best friend and my girlfriend together. I was just so shocked. That was the worst. I felt betrayed. What made it worse, was that I didn't hear from my best friend that he'd be going out with my girlfriend. Instead, I heard from some classmate." Cagalli was at a loss for words. All she could muster was a, "So, you're pitying me." 


End file.
